Obsecion extrema
by Junengrey
Summary: El primer capitulo no fue escrito por mi , pero hare los siguientes capitulos es Un kenyakoYolei esta enamorada hasta la medula de Ken y hara cualquier cosa para conquistarlo
1. Chapter 1

Obsesión Extrema

Escrito por Hibari Mitsuki (Hibari-star)

Capítulo 1: Me ganaré tu corazón.

Me había apurado mucho esa mañana para poder llegar temprano a la escuela. Él tenía práctica de futbol así que tendría más oportunidad de verlo. Y ahí estaba él, dejando sus libros en su casillero antes de ir a su práctica. La oportunidad era perfecta, no había nadie cerca, lo tenía para mí sola. Esta vez nada impediría que yo le hablara. Intenté acercarme pero no podía moverme, estaba paralizada, siempre pasaba lo mismo. Esos ojos azul marino llenos de bondad me cautivaban, al igual que esa sonrisa que siempre mostraba. Aún no se iba, yo debía lograr acercarme a él.

-Hola Ken- le dije cuando por fin las palabras lograron salir de mi boca.

-Hola Yolei- me dijo cerrando su casillero y comenzando a avanzar hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- me dijo al notar que yo tenía ninguna excusa para estar en la escuela.

-Bueno pues...yo- estaba decidida a decirselo y el momento no podía ser más oportuno, no había testigos, nadie podía interponerse, o al menos eso pense.

-Ken ¿Qué estás haciendo? Van a empezar la práctica sin tí- dijo un recién llegado a aquel lugar.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos Davis. Adios Yolei.- dijo mientras salía rápidamente de la escuela.

Una vez más había sido interrumpida y Ken Ichijouji seguía ignorando lo que sentía por él. Estaba realmente enamorada de él, pero él no parecía ponerme mucha atención. No me importaba como, haría que se fijara en mí. El problema era que él era un año menor que yo, quizá por eso yo no le gustaba. No podía cambiar mi edad, pero si mi personalidad, haría lo que fuera con tal de convertirme en la mujer ideal de Ken Ichijouji.

Finalmente terminó la práctica de futbol y Ken comenzó a avanzar hacia mí, en realidad no avanzaba hacia mí, lo que pasaba es que yo estaba enfrente de su casillero y seguramente quería sus libros. Estaba a punto de hablarle cuando Kari llegó.

-Hola Ken- le dijo con esa típica sonrisa encantadora que siempre tenía.

-Hola Kari- le respondió mirandola con ternura. No podía ser cierto, mi mejor amiga, Kari Yagami me estaba traicionando.

-Lo hiciste muy bien en la práctica, seguramente ganaremos el partido del sábado- le dijo aquella traidora.

-En serio, muchas gracias, tu también lo hiciste muy bien- le respondió mi príncipe azul.

-Bueno ya tengo irme, pero te veré mañana en tu práctica- le dijo mostrandole nuevamente esa sonrisa.

-Sí hasta mañana- le dijo Ken tomando sus libros y alejandose nuevamente de mí.

Entré a mi salón pensando que él ni siquiera me había notado. Que envidia, Kari era capitana del equipo de porristas y por eso veía a Ken todos los días. Pero eso no era justo, ella ya tenía a TK, porque no me dejaba a Ken. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir? Lo peor del caso es que Ken tenía cientos de admiradoras, era el chico perfecto, al menos a mis ojos. Su mejor amigo no se quedaba atrás, también tenía su club de admiradoras. Ambos estaban siempre rodeados de chicas. Pero no me importaba, yo lo lograría, al final del mes, Ken Ichijouji sería mi novio. Quizá esta era la parte más extraña del asunto, Davis tenía una novia, creo que se llama Akemi, esa chica es muchísimo más bella que Kari, para fortuna de TK. Pero Ken no tenía novia, ni parecía fijarse en ninguna de las chicas que lo perseguían.

Pensando en mis cosas las clases terminaron sin que yo lo notara. Me dirigí a mi casa, tenía que elaborar mi plan para conquistar a Ken Ichijouji.

Entré a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, estaba tan emocionada con mi plan que se me olvidó comer, ojala que mi familia no lo haya notado. Entonces se me ocurrió que siendo Ken un chico tan inteligente, seguramente le gustaría una chica a su altura. Al día siguiente era la feria de ciencias, si ganaba, seguramente Ken se impresionaría. Por suerte tenía mucho tiempo trabajando en el proyecto, y pasé toda la noche perfeccionándolo, estaba segura que ganaría.

Y ahí estaba, con mi proyecto listo, me apresuré a llegar a la escuela para alcanzar a ver a Ken, pero Mimi hablaba con él y no me fué posible. Al menos no hablaba con Kari pensé, aunque hablé demasiado pronto, pues la mencionada chica llegó a hablar con él.

-Hola Ken- le dijo mi ex-mejor amiga

-Hola Kari- le respondió mi adorado con esa bella sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizaba. Bueno de hecho casi no sonreía pero cuando lo hacía, era el más bello espectaculo que alguien pudiera contemplar.

-Ken tenemos que irnos- le dijo aquella chica mientras yo no podía con el asombro.

-Esta bien Kari, Vamonos. Pero ¿para que me quieres?- le preguntó Ken a Kari.

-Espera y lo verás- le dijo coqueteándole. Bueno de eso no estoy segura, pero no sería difícil de creer. Ken era demasiado perfecto como para que una chica dejara pasar la oportunidad de conquistarlo.

Y se fueron, faltaron a clase, realmente Kari estaba mal influeciando a Ken. Bueno mi plan fué un fracaso, no solo porque no había ganado la feria de ciencias, sino porque Ken se había ido con Kari. Esa traidora, no podía creer que tendrían una cita, se preguntarán como lo supe. Resulta que abrí la agenda de Kari y ví una nota que decía "Cita con Ken a las 3:00". No podía creer su traición, pero mientras no fueran novios, aún había esperanza. Pobre TK, no cabe duda que se va a quedar sin novia. Decidí seguirlos, pero la verdad es que no hicieron mucho, sólo se sentaron a conversar un rato en una heladería. Mientrás conversaban, Kari parecía tomar nota de todo lo que Ken decía. Unos minutos después Kari se levantó de la mesa y se fué. Seguramente se habían peleado. Ken continuó sentado y ví la oportunidad perfecta para hablarle, comencé a avanzar lentamente solo para ver como otra chica se sentaba en la mesa de Ken. La chica se me hizo conocida, pero no quería sacar concluciones apresurada, podía ser ella, acaso era la novia de...Davis. No podía creerlo, Ken me estaba engañando, bueno en realidad no me estaba engañando puesto que solo eramos amigos. Pero Davis, él era su mejor amigo y le estaba robando a su novia, obviamente Ken no podía ser capáz de algo así. Seguramente todo era una trampa de esa tal Akemi, tenía que decirle a Davis. Sería un golpe terrible para él, en dos días sería su cumpleaños y su novia lo engañaba con otro, y no con cualquiera, sino con su mejor amigo.

Intenté tomar a el teléfono para darle a Davis la terrible noticia, pero no pude hacerlo. Es decir, como le dices a alguien la peor noticia de su vida a dos días de su cumpleaños, yo no era capaz. Decidí que guardaría el secreto hasta después de su cumpleaños, un día después de su fiesta, le revelaría la verdad. Al día siguiente llegué muy temprano a clases, ya que no pude dormir por estar pensando en Davis. Entonces decidí irme antes a la escuela, entré al edificio del colegio y contemplé los silenciosos pasillos. Era algo escalofriante ver como algo generalmente lleno de vida y desastre, podía ser un lugar tan tranquilo. Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió para dar paso a ese modelo de hombre perfecto, a quien añoraba día y noche. Lo contemplé embelezada, al tiempo que ese sueño dorado avanzaba lentamente por entre los desolados pasillos. Parecía querer hablarme, genial, seguramente había descubierto que me amaba con locura, y venía a pedirme que fuera su esposa, es decir su novia. No es que no quisiera algo serio con él, era sólo que con un paso a la vez me conformaba. Realmente, no tenía idea de lo que decía, una vez más estaba pensando en cosas que jamás sucederían. Con cada paso que daba, los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban con una velocidad impresionante, sentía mariposas en el estómago y simplemente me sentía en el paraiso. Era como si me desconectara del mundo, como si no hubiera nada que se interpusiera entre él y yo.

Al poco tiempo mostró una sonrisa encantadora y saludó al tiempo que gritaba:

-Hola Sora, me alegra que hayas podido venir, será mejor que te apresures o no llegarás al partido a tiempo- dijo mi principe mientras mis falsas esperanzas se destrozaban con la misma velocidad con la que llegaron.

¿porqué tuvo que interponerse Sora? Acaso no sabe que no hay nada más sagrado que los sueños de una chica. Ambos se marcharon y yo los seguí sin que me notaran. Se sentaron en las gradas juntos y durante horas conversaron de algo que yo no alcancé a escuchar. Porque platicaban tanto tiempo, la envidia me mataba, de sólo pensar que esa al lado de Ken podía ser yo, lamentable, mis sueños eran muy distantes de la realidad. Al poco tiempo decidí marcharme a mi casa y buscar una estrategia para conquistar a Ken. Quizá no era más bonita que las chicas que Ken tenía a su disposición todos los días, pero era más inteligente y eso era una ventaja. Durante mucho tiempo pensé en como llamar su atención, incluso hice una lista de las cualidades de todas las chicas que se habían acercado a Ken ultimamente. Todas coincidían en que eran realmente bellas. Así una nueva idea pasó por mi mente, rápidamente, saqué todos mis ahorros, estaba dispuesta a gastarlos totalmente con tal de lograr mi propósito. Preferí no verlo como un gasto, sino como una inversión a futuro, estaba inviertiendo en mi futuro novio.

Recorrí todas las tiendas que conocía buscando mi atuendo del día siguiente, si con esto no impresionaba a Ken, nada lo haría.

Al día siguiente me levanté con mucho tiempo de anticipación para alcanzar a arreglarme. Y finalmente estaba lista, tomé un taxi a la escuela, pues quería ver a Ken en el partido que estaba jugando. Y ahí estaba yo, con esa minifalda negra y una blusa muy pegada color rosa. Con los altos tacones elegantes que me estaban matando, con el pelo suelto y sin el paliacate, ya que decidí dejarlo en casa. Miraba detenidamente a Ken a través de mis nuevos lentes de contacto, definitivamente era un radical cambio de imagen. De hecho, no pude evitar las millones de miradas sobre mí. Sí, era verdad, cientos de chicos me admiraban y me preguntaban si tenía novio. Creo que un cambio de imagen me sentó muy bien realmente. Ken volteó por unos segundos y al poco tiempo pareció reconocerme, aunque lucía muy sorprendido. Estaba a punto de hablarle, cuando él me habló. Matt Ishida me acaba de hablar, yo realmente estaba orgullosa de mí misma, pues Matt era muy selectivo con las chicas que salían con él y debo decir que se sintió bien que me eligiera a mí, de entre todas las chicas bellas presentes en el partido. Y no sólo eso, sino que mientras me adulaba, comenzó a poner su varonil brazo alrededor de mi cintura, realmente esto comenzaba a emocionarme. Sin embargo, los alagos de Matt, se vieron interrumpidos por el silbataso del arbitro. No, Ken estaba tirado en el piso y tuvieron que sacarlo de la cancha, yo me acerqué corriendo para ver que le había ocurrido. Estaba tan apurada, que no noté que había dejado a Matt hablando. No me permitieron acercame, pero por suerte Davis podría darme los detalles de lo que me había perdido por estar coqueteando con Matt.

-¿Qué fué lo que pasó Davis?- le pregunté rápidamente a Davis.

-La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro- me contestó Davis algo o más bien bastante confundido.

-¿Cómo que no estás seguro? Tú lo viste ¿no?- le pregunte muy alterada.

-Sí, pero no se porque pasó esto. Estabamos haciendo esa jugada, siempre la hacemos y la hemos practicado tanto. Incluso yo podría hacerla hasta con los ojos cerrados. Y Ken fue quien la diseñó, no sé porque pasó esto. Bueno, mejor te contaré lo que pasó. Estabamos a la mitad del campo y yo estaba a punto de darle un pase a Ken para que anotara, pero un momento antes volteó hacia algún lugar y pareció perder la concentración, por lo que mi pase le pegó en la cara.- dijo Davis algo apenado.

-¿Cómo pudiste pegarle a Ken?- le dije muy molesta a alguien que estaba pensando en asesinar.

-Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa, Ken siempre recibe mis pases, pero algo debió pasar. Quizá vió algo que lo alteró, y por eso no puso atención a la pelota.- comentó Davis un poco triste, ya que pensaba que Ken no jugaría los últimos minutos del partido.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos Ken se puso de pie como si nada hubiese pasado. Ese era mi hombre, el chico valiente que no se rinde ante la adversidad.

Al terminar el partido, me dirigí a mi casillero a tomar mis libros para ir a clases. Fué entonces cuando decidí ir a ver a Ken en la enfermería, donde escuché a Ken conversando con alguien.

-Y bien ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?- dijo mi traidora mejor amiga que había estado robandome cámara ante los ojos de Ken.

-Bueno, esto es algo muy difícil para mí, pero quería pedirte que fueras mi novia- dijo Ken bastante tranquilo tomando en cuenta el tema tan delicado del que hablaban.

En ese momento salí corriendo de ahí. Solo esto me faltaba, mi mejor amiga saldría con el amor de mi vida y justamente una semana después de haberme prometido que me ayudaría a conquistar a Ken. De hecho, todos los problemas con Kari se derivaban de esa fecha, desde ese día ella parecía tener una amistad perfecta con Ken. Incluso escuché a dos chicas hablando de que los rumores decían que Kari y Ken serían novios muy pronto. Realmente nunca hago caso de los rumores, pero con evidencia como la que acaba de contemplar, no me quedaba ninguna duda, de que eran ciertos. Lloré durante horas, como nunca lo había hecho antes, lloré amargamente por el amor de alguien que apenas sabe que existo. A los pocos minutos decidí tomar medidas drásticas, ahora solo quedaba una solución. Seguramente Kari no le daría su respuesta hasta mañana en la fiesta de Davis. Si pudiera hacerlo darse cuenta de lo que está dejando ir, quizá lo ayudaría a darse cuenta de lo que en realidad siente. Dicen que nadie ve lo que tiene hasta que  
lo ve perdido, así que eso fue precisamente lo que hice. Llamé a Matt, y me disculpé por haberlo dejado hablando solo, después le pedí que me acompañara a la fiesta de Davis, a lo cual el accedió con gusto.

Como era viernes, me pude dar la libertad de pasar toda la noche eligiendo el atuendo que usaría. Este era mi último intento, ya había intentado sorprenderlo con mi inteligencia y llamar su atención con belleza, ahora solo me quedaba el último recurso, los celos.

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por verme lo más radiante posible, lo cual no fue muy difícil. Llevaba semanas a dieta para tratar de verme mejor para Ken, pero no me notó. Incluso había ido a una estética para que me arreglaran, pero ni siquiera me vió. De hecho, quizá, hasta cierto punto Ken intentaba huir de mí. Esta era mi última oportunidad, caminé hasta el parque y me senté en una banca con el regalo de Davis en mis manos. Estaba esperando que Matt llegara, pues ahí era donde él me había citado. Matt llegó a los pocos minutos, se veía más apuesto que de costumbre y me miraba con esa sonrisa encantadora con la que solía conquistar a sus admiradoras, pero para mí, esa sonrisa no significaba nada. Mi corazón solo podía acelerar sus latidos con la sonrisa de mi sueño dorado.

Finalmente llegamos a la fiesta de Davis y noté un pequeño detalle, que Davis no había llegado aún, seguramente la fiesta era sorpresa y nadie había tenido el cuidado de decirmelo, por suerte, no se lo comenté a Davis, ya que si no hubiera arruinado la sorpresa. La puerta comenzó a abrirse y todos corrieron a esconderse. Cuando Davis entró se sintió muy contento de ver que habíamos recordado su cumpleaños. Su novia se acercó a él y lo besó tiernamente, mientras Davis ponía su brazo alrededor de su cintura. La fiesta comenzó, Ken comenzó a poner música, intenté hablarle, pero no se despegaba de Davis.

Ni Kari ni TK se habían presentado en la fiesta. Esto era maravilloso porque esto significaba que Kari no daría a Ken su respuesta. Y tampoco se armaría un alboroto porque Kari terminaría con TK para salir con su amigo Ken. La suerte estaba de mi lado, o al menos eso pensé.

Matt me tomó de la mano y me invitó a bailar, comenzó a acercarse lentamente a mí, mientras rodeaba mi cintura con su brazo. El amor comenzó a sentirse en el aire, al tiempo que los labios de Matt se acercaban cada vez más a los míos. Lo detuve, ya que solo Ken podía disponer de mi primer beso. Sin embargo, Matt se molestó y trató de obligarme a besarlo, diciéndome que sabía muy bien que yo no podría resistirme a sus encantos. Comencé a gritar tratando de alejarlo de mí, pues la situación y la mirada de Matt comenzaron a asustarme. El me tomó fuerte del brazo y comenzó a lastimarme, de repente me soltó. Lo siguiente que ví fue a Matt en el suelo, Ken lo había golpeado. Matt se levantó rápidamente y arrojó a Ken contra la ventana del balcón.

-Noooooooo, Ken- grité mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir inevitablemente de mis ojos, al ver que Matt lo había arrojado por la ventana. Estabamos en el quinto piso del edificio, seguramente no había sobrevivido. Ken había muerto defendiéndome de Matt, si yo no hubiera tratado de causarle celos a Ken con Matt, él aún estaría con vida.

Todos los presentes estabamos alterados, contemplando al asesino del chico más dulce del mundo. Davis salió de su trance de sorpresa para mostrar una mirada de enojo hacia Matt. Se lanzó sobre él con la idea de matarlo. Davis comenzó a enloquecer, ese maldito había acabado con la vida de su mejor amigo, y él no permitiría que las cosas terminaran así. Vengaría a Ken sin importar lo que le costara. Davis tomó una silla y golpeó a Matt con ella. Matt estaba enfadado, totalmente fuera de control, y sacó un cuchillo. Se acercó a Davis maliciosamente mientras él comenzaba a aterrarse, pero por ningún motivo pensaba huir, enfrentaría a Matt aunque le costara la vida. Matt alzó el cuchillo, mientras yo comtemplaba estática, al igual que todos los presentes, la escena. En poco tiempo Matt habrá matado a dos personas.

Fin del Capítulo 1

Comentarios de la autora:

Llevo meses planeando este fanfic y me alegra verlo terminado por fin. Este fic debía terminar cuando Ken y Yolei se vuelvieran novios, pero últimamente he pensado que si a ustedes les gusta, podría llegar hasta su boda. Todo dependerá de sus comentarios. Este fic está dedicado a mi querida hermana Sashi. Por favor dejenme un review, porque es muy importante para mí que me digan lo que piensan de este fic para poder hacerlo mejor en el siguiente capítulo.

Avances del próximo capítulo:

¿Cómo logrará Ken salvarse de este accidente? ¿Cómo evitará Davis que Matt lo atraviese con ese cuchillo? ¿Yolei se dará cuenta de que sus ideas para conquistar a Ken son una locura? ¿Kari traicionó a Yolei al decirle que la ayudaría a hacerse novia de Yolei? ¿Kari terminará con TK? Y si lo hace ¿se volverá novia de Ken? ¿Yolei le dirá a Davis que vió a su novia con Ken y Kari en una heladería? Conozcan todas las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo que se llamará: "Las apariencias engañan"


	2. Chapter 2

Las apariencias engañan 

-Estabamos en problemas , Matt tenía atrapado a Davis su posible segunda victima , su daga estaba en el cuello de mi amigo , Akemi lloraba desconsolada , estaba muy preocupada de su Novio ya nombrado , todos estabamos aterrados , pero yo estaba Muy triste , Ken mi amor , mi principe , mi todo estaba muerto , no creo que haya sobrevivido al caer de el 5to piso de este edificio ..pero algo se torna raro y es que se escucha a una voz femenina muy familiar..pero con un tono más serio que de costumbre..

-dejalo en paz o acabare contigo ...Matt..- se escuchaba desde el fondo del pasillo acercandoce

-Matt se paralizo al oir la voz , su cuerpo se torno rigido y solto de imediato a Davis este se fue corriendo al balcon sin que matt reaccionara , estaba en estadso de Shock por la voz que le advertia ...

-de apoco la figura que se acercaba , se hacía tenue y apreciable , si , era alguien conocida , era la mejor amiga de mi hermana Momoe , era la Hermana de Davis , Jun motomiya quien amenazaba con atacar a Matt si algo le ocurriece a su hermano pequeño..

-"No por que seas tu precisamente , dejare que lastimes a mi hermano , suelta el arma!"-ordeno seria ella..

-"¿Piensas que debo obedecerte? ¿quién te crees que eres tu para darme ordenes?"-preguntaba sarcasticamente ese imbecil.

-Jun miro al balcon ignorando el sarcasmo de Matt con su silencio, me miro a mi como queriendome decir algo , diriji mi vista al balcon , y alli estaba el .. Mi principe , en brazos de Davis , mi amigo había rescatado a la razon de mi vida , le estaba muy agradecida .

Ken no había alcanzado a caer , se afirmo , me senti tan culpable por todo lo que intente hacer para conquistarlo , sacarle celoz con Matt fue una verdadera estupidez , me sentía tan mal , tan culpable que aun que me moría de ganas de ir a abrasarle no podía hacerlo ..

En eso Matt intento atacar con la Daga a mi principe , como si no fuera suficiente , pero , Jun azoto su mano en la parte trasera del cuello de ese desgraciado , dejandolo inmovil y permitiendo así quitarle fasilmente su Daga.

-"Te dije que no dejaría que lastimaras a mi hermano , pero tampoco dejare que lastimes a su amigo , mas vale que te vayas antes de que tenga que llamar a la policía"-advirtio la hermana de Davis.

-Matt tomo sus cosas en silencio , se marcho del el departamento despidiendoce con un rudo portazo en la puerta.

-"Ken estas bien?" preguntaba Jun motomiya seriamente y sin mirarle.

-.."si" –respondía mi amado

-no queria mirarle , no quería que mirara , sentía vergüenza por haber sido una inutil , de seguro , Kari se quedara con el , despues de todo ella en vez de ayudarme con el se empeño en conquistarlo la traidora , prefiero eso a que mi Ken este muerto.

-en eso noto una mirada sobre mí la de el , mi principe me estaba mirando y yo , toda avergonzada , no pude aguantar que mis lagrimas calleran en silencio , me sentía culpable .

-"Yolei...tienes tiempo para hablar conmigo a solas?"-pregunto mi adorado

-no podía creerlo me estaba pidiendo hablar conmigo a solas sin embargo , de seguro quería desirme lo estupida que soy , de todos modos al ser Ken tan amable para los demas tenía que mantener esa imagen , no creo que me diga lo imbecil que soy en publico.

-"puedo prestarles mi pieza para que no tengan que salir"-Sugirio Jun.

-"gracias"-respondio mi hombre mientras me llevaba de la mano al cuarto de la mencionada.

-entramos , estaba todo ordenado , el vio una silla que estaba en el ordenador , la tomo y ..

-"sientate"-me pidio el

-obedecí en silencio

-se quedo mirandome en silencio por un buen rato..hasta que

-"Yolei..este ...Matt ..digo..el es tu novio, no debería aguantar que tu novio te forzara a hacer cosas que no quieres"

-"el no es nada mío , ni mi novio , ni nada"-respondi casi en sollozos

-"entonces por que te acompaño hoy?" pregunto serio

-"por que..."no pude seguir hablando por que me puse a llorar ademas , no quería ahora revelar mis sentimientos a el , despues de tan vergonsozo bochorno.

-senti su mano en mi hombro , que se torno suave su otra mano en la mía , me levanto de el asiento , para abrasarme , para consolarme , estaba muy deprimida y avegonzada.

-"perdoname "-alcance a decir entre mi llanto "por ser una tonta , por haberte causado casi la muerte"-termine de decir.

-"no tienes por que pedir perdon , no lo hagas porfabor"-dijo mi principe avariciandome con sus delicadas manos en mi hombro.

-entre tanto llanto me entro sueño y me empece a acurrucar por inercia de el pecho que me acogía , el pecho con el que siempre soñe en refugiarme allí, trate de no dormirme pero mis piernas cedieron a caer y fui agarrada con firmeza de mi hombre .

-el me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo a la cama de Jun para dejarme durmiendo allí . se alejo de mí para dirijirce a la puerta , pero se devolvio a mí.

-"afuera no hay nadie , de seguro estan en el patio juganmdo Futboll"-dijo tranquilamente el.

-estabamos solos en el apartamento motomiya , a pesar de tener sueño , mis nervioos estaban presente , mi corazon estaba latiendo rapido , Ken se acerco a la cama se recosto a mi lado , me abrazo y me acerco a el para decirme algo al oido..

-"Yolei ..yo.." –pero algo interrumpio , era su Movil

-"diga, Kari, a este...lo siento , pero , me retracto ...pero de verdad , lo siento...como quieras , ...adios.

-había hecho algo que nunca pense que haría , rechazar a Kari , ni un hombre se había atrevido a rechasarla a ella , despues de todo ella era bonita , no como yo .

-"Yolei...no pude soportar el verte con el"

-"con quien?"

-"Con Matt"

-"Ken?"

-"...tu que es lo que sientes por mi?"

-me dejo en silencio , pense en ocultarlo , pero , esta sería mi unica oportunidad , no tendría otra , era ahora o nunca.

-"Ken , ...tu me ...YO TE AMO" –al carajo con los rodeos .

-pude ver que los perfectos ojos de Ken se abrian de asombro el que seguía abrasandome , se aferro más contra mí . esta vez me abraso con fuerza casi salvaje.

-"..yo a ti...tambien ...Yolei" –decía el

-no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y de quien venían esas palabras , estaba muy sorprendida , y emocionada que comence a llorar denuvo.

-nos dormimos abrazados , Yo y mi hombre ..pero que sera el de mí ahora?

Continuara.

Este capitulo es mio 100 pronto más!!! D


End file.
